Normal or Not
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are best friends. That's normal. Until it isn't. With the help of their new friend perhaps they have a chance at something more. Dedicated to Writer432. All human. AU


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my latest story, one shot thing. **

**A special dedication to the best writer buddy in the world, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU AMAZINGLY AWESOME GIRL! Writer buddy, this is your present, I hope you like it! You are fantastic and spectacular and I love you!**

**Thank you for being such an amazing friend, and being there for me, and just, being you. Please stay you, because you are perfect as you are. I hope you like this fic, love you 3**

**And for the rest of you, hope you like it too! **

**Here ya go:**

Annabeth was running late this morning, which was a surprise in itself, because she was Annabeth Chase and she was never late.

She got some weird looks from her friends as she rushed past them on her way to her locker.

Three minutes. She hurriedly got out books impatiently brushing aside her hair. Two minutes. She slammed her locker shut and dashed toward her class. One minute. She was half way there. Riiiinnng, foot in the door and she was not late. She slowed down her pace and approached her desk calmly, still getting some weird look from students because one, she was Annabeth Chase, and two, Mr. Blofis didn't mark you late if you had a good reason so really there was no need to rush.

She ignored them, she had a perfect attendance to maintain. She was a good student, but the sole purpose of this goal was to win a bet against Percy.

Percy Jackson himself strode into class a good three minutes later with a cup of coffee in his hands that Annabeth looked at longingly. Mr. Blofis raised an eyebrow and Percy simply gestured to the coffee in his hand. He sat at his desk and leaned a bit to the side to place the cup of coffee on Annabeth's desk.

Yep, it was official, she loved Percy Jackson.

Sending him a look of thanks she gratefully took a sip of the steaming hot goodness. Annabeth took notes, Percy tapped his pencil, she told him to stop, and he sent her his trademark grin. Class was normal.

"Thanks for the coffee," Annabeth said as they filed out when the class was over.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't get that for you! You underestimate my abilities!" he cried putting a hand to his heart. Percy was one for theatrics. Annabeth rolled her eyes, Percy put his arm around her to purposefully slow her down, she shrugged it off and walked ahead, he called a see you later, she gave him a smile. Everything was normal.

It became non-normal around lunch. That was when the new girl entered. Now the arrival of a new kid usually went without notice in a large high school like this, but it was Annabeth to notice her at first.

The new girl was pretty, her eyes sparkled and her hair shined. She had the aura that made her seem like a genuinely nice person. And there were not many of those.

And she was nervous, which made sense since it was a big cafeteria. Annabeth saw her eyes scan the crowd as she looked for a place to sit. Annabeth raised a hand to wave her over when she looked towards her. A look of surprise crossed the girls face as she walked over, she was no doubt wondering where she had seen Annabeth.

"Hi," Annabeth smiled encouragingly, "I'm Annabeth."

"Rachel," the girl smiled. Now this was the second Rachel Annabeth had encountered, the first was a redhead that could paint like nobody's business, she was a friend of Percy's but eventually had warmed up to Annabeth.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Annabeth offered. She felt sympathetic for Rachel, she had been in her shoes before, a new student in a large school. It had been Percy who had befriended her first, and now he was her best friend.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled a true smile for the first time. It made her shine. The two girls got to talking. Rachel, as Annabeth soon found out, had an amazing personality, she was funny, witty and overall fun to be around. They were in the middle of laughing at a joke when Percy finally showed up.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth asked as Percy sat down and immediately started stuffing food in his mouth.

"Ihuadwowart-"

"Stop, chew, breathe, then answer," Annabeth commanded.

Percy did, after practically gulping his food. Which was not pleasant, how guys could gulf down food the fast was beyond her knowledge.

"I had to stay back to talk to Mrs. Kerr, apparently I have to do corrections for my last math test," Percy finally said as he took a breath of air as he stuffed more good in his mouth.

"Will you stop to breathe!" Annabeth said crinkling her nose at her friends antics.

"I'm hungry," Percy managed in between bites. Annabeth sighed and turned to Rachel.

"And this is my best friend Percy, and right now I'm questioning why he is," she introduced. Rachel smiled, "It's okay,"

Percy, now noticing the new person at the lunch table finally stopped eating and offer end a smile,

"Oh, hi. I'm Percy"

"Rachel"

"Rachel is new here, it's her first day," Annabeth explained.

"Welcome to Goode,"

Percy stuffed food, Annabeth told him to stop, he grinned, she sighed in frustration, Rachel watched in amusement. Everything was normal.

-LINEBREAK-

"Vanilla is so boring!"

"Chocolate in ice cream form just doesn't taste good"

"But Vanilla is so basic,"

"Chocolate is messy,"

Percy and Annabeth were "arguing" if you could call it that. These "fights" usually had many badly hidden smiles and playful hits from Annabeth, and cute pouting by Percy.

The Saturday afternoon sun was bright and it was unusually warm for a spring day, but no one was complaining.

Annabeth and Percy sat down by their tree, it had been their tree for the past year and a half. And yes, they both agreed that they had shared ownership of it ever since...well, they found out the incredible shade it provided.

"So, anything new?" Percy asked as they ate their ice creams leaning against the trunk of the tree.

This question was, in a way, fruitless, because Percy already knew everything that was up with her. Nevertheless, it got the conversation going.

"Well, the Spring Fling is coming up," she shrugged.

"Oh, are you going?" He asked.

"Maybe if someone asks me," she shrugged again, but her heartbeat quickened irrationally.

"Cool."

Cool, what did that mean? That wasn't an adequate response. But it is, her brain argued, what else would he say, it's Percy. This is normal.

Annabeth ate her ice cream, Percy begged for some of hers, she pushed him away laughingly, he glared at her, her heart beat irrationally. Everything was not normal.

-LINEBREAK-

"House"

"Criminal Minds"

"House"

"Criminal Minds"

Remote in between them the were inches away from each other's faces, glaring.

Percy spoke, "House is better"

"Criminal Minds is better, it has Spencer Reid," Annabeth argued.

"You're obsessed with him," Percy rolled his eyes, leaning back, and trying to figure out why his heart was beating irrationally. She smiled as she leaned back as well.

"He's so adorable and smart and...he's perfect!" she practically squealed. Percy frowned at that wondering why this bothered him so much since Spencer Reid was a fictional character.

"We are not watching Criminal Minds."

"Ugh...Doctor Who?" She suggested.

A mutual consensus had been reached. Annabeth came a bit closer to him, leaning on his shoulder.

He wondered why his face got hot at that. This was normal.

Percy talked , Annabeth shushed him, he stuck out his tongue, she smiled, his heart still beat irrationally. Everything was not normal.

-LINEBREAK-

"Rachel, I need to talk to you,"

"Rachel, please help,"

Rachel stood with her home phone pressed against one ear and her cell pressed against the other. One line had Percy, the other Annabeth.

"Hold on," she said trying to make sense of the confusion.

"This is important, I think...I think I like Percy!" Annabeth said in a rushed breath.

"But Rachel...I think I like Annabeth," Percy's troubled voice spoke.

"Well you guys are best friends," Rachel spoke into both lines. She was more than amused, she'd seen it coming.

"No but I...like him more than a friend"

"I mean I like like her"

"Why don't you confront-"

"No!" Came from both sides.

"Why not?" Rachel asked, relaxing on her couch.

"He might not like me back, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I don't want to mess up our friendship, what if she doesn't like me back"

Rachel sighed, this was gonna take a while. She decided to grab a snap of sugar snap peas and settled down for a long talk on both ends.

Percy ruffled his hair, Annabeth paced her room, Rachel relaxed and ante sugar snap peas. Everything was normal.

-LINEBREAK-

"Ask her to the dance," Rachel urged Percy before school began. For the first time in his life Percy had arrived early to school.

"But...what if she says no," Percy was clearly freaking out

"She won't"

"You don't know that"

"But I do," she mumbled under her breath. Luckily Percy didn't hear because Annabeth had just showed up.

"Oh god, there she is," his hand went to his hair. Rachel slapped it down,

"Calm down, she's your best friend!"

"Right... best friend..." He managed a weak smile as she walked up. Then his jaw dropped.

-LINEBREAK-

"Oh my god, is it too much, do I look okay?" Annabeth fretted after Percy left to see a teacher.

"You look gorgeous, didn't you see the look in his face?" Rachel soothed.

"What if he hates it"

"Annabeth be logical, you look great"

Percy was walking back now, and Rachel nudged Annabeth away from the mirror in her locker. Annabeth managed a weak smile. Oh god, Rachel thought, this might be harder than expected.

-LINEBREAK-

By the time the day was over Rachel's head was spinning from both people coming up to her for help. The day had been, by far, the most awkward day ever, with both Percy and Annabeth being very not Percy and Annabeth like.

"Rachel!" Rachel sighed, she was done, she had had enough. This had to end.

"Meet me by the gym in five minutes, was her response and she ran off leaving a confused Percy behind her. Once Annabeth had gotten the same message Rachel walked calmly to the gym area and waited.

Annabeth showed up first, as expected.

"What is it?" She asked a bit confused.

"What do you really feel about Percy?" Rachel asked. Behind Annabeth, she saw Percy approaching, he stopped dead when he heard her question though, his eyes widening comically.

"I told you already, I like him."

At this Percy's jaw dropped.

"Good," Rachel smiled at her, then behind her where Percy was standing. Annabeth turned around to see Percy standing there looking shocked.

"Oh my god, did he...oh god he heard that!" Annabeth cried out. "Rachel!"

Rachel calmly stepped forward, "Percy what do you really feel about Annabeth?"

"I like her," he spoke though his face still looked shocked.

"Good, now that both of you have finally confronted each other..." Rachel drifted off watch as Percy stepped towards Annabeth.

"You like me?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"You didn't tell me?"

"Well you didn't tell me!"

"But-"

Rachel facepalmed, of course, she should have seen this coming. It's Percy and Annabeth. They would bicker now. She rolled her eyes and walked away, she knew where this was going and she wasn't keen on seeing her two friends kissing.

-LINEBREAK-

He asked me to the dance, was what the text from Annabeth read.

She said yes, was the one that Percy sent

Thank you, that was from both them.

A new text came in, hey beautiful. Rachel smiled, Percy and Annabeth would find out about him later.

Percy smiled, Annabeth laughed, Rachel relaxed and ate more sugar snap peas. Everything was normal.

**A/N: So how was it? Hope you guys liked it! **

**Happy Birthday once again, writer buddy! **

**Please review!**

**See ya :) **


End file.
